


Worth living for

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Wednesday, February 12: house, mirror, stir
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 12





	Worth living for

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday, February 12: house, mirror, stir

  
  
“A house is never a home until it’s filled with love,” Stiles said as he straightened the mirror in the bedroom.  
“I think we have lots of that,” Derek said, sneaking his arm around his husband and pulling him closer. Derek nuzzled the back of Stiles neck, making him giggle.   
A little giggle came from the doorway where their two-year-old daughter stood. “Stir...”  
“Stiles,” Stiles said, scooping up the child. “One day she’ll get it right.” He kissed her chubby cheeks.   
Derek was happy. He made peace with is past, and now he had a future worth living for.


End file.
